Fix you
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: After having a major mental breakdown at high school Loki is sent to a psychiatric ward. But what is really wrong with him? Is he as bad as everyone thinks or just a bit...misunderstood? Will a friend or foe come from Tony Stark and what exactly is wrong with him? (Modern High School AU. Includes Loki Tony Bruce Steve Natasha and Clint)


Review please if you want more

Modern AU

Leaden green eyes scowled at the radiant yellow walls, staring imaginary holes into the walls. He wished to see the room turn into useless ashes that he would gladly crush underneath his foot with pleasure. The blindingly bright walls smiled back at him, gleaming and radiating joy and happiness. Loki hated it—the paint, the room, the physiatrist that would waltz through the door and point out his flaws. He wanted everyone to _burn._ The green eyed teenager took in the room wearily, glaring at each meticulous certificate and ornament in sight. The place all together was disturbing; there wasn't a pencil out of place or a folder missing. Cheesy statistical posters were neatly posted up along the rims of the door along with pictures of people smiling. But the worst part of the room was the poster of a girl and physiatrist that stared creepily at its next victim. "Depression hurts, but we can help" was printed at the very end of the poster.

Loki glowered to himself, "_Bullets ramming into each one of your skulls would be even more painful." _

The suffocating lemon walls made Loki a mad man, his fists clenched and unclenched on the handles of the uncomfortable plastic chair that reeked of bleach. Loki thought distastefully about all the filthy people that had sat in the chair and how their grim was now touching him. He hated this "Phil Coulson." He glared at the certificate that declared that he was a highly certified psychiatrist with numerous degrees. The door squeaked open and a man with sky blue eyes, slightly balding brown hair was revealed. Loki snorted with his head held high, "I assume that you are Mr. Coulson."

The man smiled, "Call me Phil," He outreached, "You're Loki Odinson, correct?"

Loki sneered at the offending hand, "My first name will suffice," Loki tilted his head higher, "I wish to leave Mr. Coulson, I request you to sign my appointment release."

The older man frowned and shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Loki jumped from his chair and growled, "Listen you insufferable idiot, I will pay you to let me leave. Surely you could use the money; your suit is laughably ill tailored."

"Loki I can understand…."

"You understand nothing. You…You," Words tumbled to the back of Loki's throat. He suddenly felt so small and out of control and angry and idiotic and confused and….

And….

And…

He hated every living second of it.

His voice abruptly turned weaker, "Let me leave this instant."

"I'm sorry I can't do that. You're not in an ideal…state of mind."

Red began to seep into Loki's eyesight.

Loki spat out, "What does that mean?"

Phil delicately answered, "It means that you need help."

Loki's face unexpectedly crumbled, "You know nothing. Now either go away or let me leave you imprudent swine."

"Loki….Have you ever had spouts of self-hate."

"Shut up."

"Thoughts of Self-harm?"

"Shut up."

"Suicide?"

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP!"

"Loki why do you insist on pushing everyone away that could possibly care about you?"

Loki snapped, "Why does everyone insist of trying to get into my head? Maybe I don't want to be understood. Maybe I don't want friends. MAYBE I DON'T NEED HELP."

Phil responded, "Thor is worried about you….he says he misses his brother."

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"He says he misses his little brother that laughed and played with him."

"That Loki died long ago. It's 5 feet underground and shrouded with dirt and worms."

Phil grimaced, "Maybe I could help you recover the part of you that was actually…happy."

With lifeless eyes Loki responded, "Who's to say that I wish to be happy?"

"Everyone wants to be happy."

"I'm not everyone. Now sign this paper of release and let me leave"

Phil softly stated, "It's okay Loki sometimes….sometimes people that are depressed…."

Loki's eyesight was further cloaked by red.

He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Phil clutching his cheek in pain.

Phil reassured, "I'm fine really."

Loki murmured as he retreated further, "I'm not. I'm not. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Loki…"

"Sorry."

With that the quaking Loki Odinson sprinted out the room. A couple of minutes afterwards Mr. Odinson and Thor entered the room and voiced their concerns.

Thor inquired protectively, "What are your intentions for my brother?"

Phil stated calmly, "I feel it would be best for Loki to be moved to a psychiatric ward called S.H.I.E.L.D."

Odin nodded, ignoring Thor's loud protests "Then so he shall."

A/N This is kind of a lame chapter but it'll get better I swear. Sorry for spelling n stuff. More angst n avengers involved Mkay bye. REVIEW!


End file.
